Dead
by anknick
Summary: What does Ciel wish?


A/N : My very first attempt at slight smut... Please review...

**Dead**

Flames… so hot…. I can't breathe…. I can't see…. I start to run.

"Mother… Father…. Where are you?" I shout out.

Too much smoke. I'm coughing…. choking…. Blank... everything is going black... I can't run anymore...

Finally, silence and darkness envelopes me...

I'm thinking...

The flames of revenge still burn in my heart like that fateful day three years ago. Nothing can make them go away...

No perhaps one thing can. But I'll never get it. It's upon that person alone. Desperation is capturing me... No, I can't let the tears escape the confines of my eyelashes. I'm past that long ago.

A touch. A mere affectionate touch is all I desire.

"Like this, young master?"

An un-gloved pale hand's caress to my cheek accompanies the words.

Yes. I want to say. But I just keep looking at those wine red eyes which start glowing as pale fingers softly dance over the contours of my lips.

Too soon, the hand was removed.

"I assumed wrong, I assume? My apologies, master?"

But the sincerity of the words are lost in the feline smile that punctuated the statement and by my own hands which reach out on their own and clasp the retreating hand in a strong grip.

I'm losing control. I let go of the pride in me.

I pull on the hand. Sebastian comes closer and leans down, his lips a few inches away from mine. I'm staring at them... tempting, smiling... a pink tongue soon comes out and wets them for my eye's pleasure... and also adding the need for pleasure in some other areas.

Hot... too much... heat... as the tempting lips press themselves to mine.

Sweetness resides on my tongue with every near divine encounter with the devil's.

My hands are holding on to raven silky traces... Finally, the feel of them... I have never dared to touch them before... a slight brush on my face and body was all I was used to... when he dressed me, when he undressed me, when he bathe me...

This is different... this touch is different...

Beautiful hands running up and down my back... I shiver at every touch...

I hold on tightly to the unclothed body before me and find out... am without too.

Hands are stroked against heated lengths.

"Where's your pride?" my voice sounds inside my head... I ignore it.

"Would you allow the damned demon such intimate closeness?" Another angry me shouts in my mind... I let it go to the back of my mind.

Pride doesn't matter...

The damned demon deserves this closeness...

"Does he want it?" My own voice bounced again at my mind's wall.

I am the Master. He takes what I offer...

"Bochchan, won't you say my name?" Heaven... heavenly sensations felt at the sound of that voice...

Am I truly the master?

"S-Sebas-tian...ah.." as hands stop the stroking ….

"Would you let me hold the reins tonight?" cool breath fans against flushed skin of my shoulder.

"This is not what you want. The control lies within you." My voice in my head again.

Voices, go away. It is what I want. I don't want to control anymore.

"Ye-Yes." I whisper as the candles blow out.

Cool wind surrounds us and leaves. Moon watches over us sinners.

The command given, the servant acts. Bending down before me to pleasure me with that sinful mouth.

Each caress of the tongue that tasted so sweet leaves a wet trail.

'Ah's pour out with the rhythm.

I don't remember the pain anymore. This feels like the end of it. I have no worries left in me.

My fingers explores the unsheathed treasure. Gems that I thought I'd never find, lie before me. The smooth back, the wide shoulders, the strong legs and the long length.

The rhythmic pace of the suckling of my length increased as I held on to Sebastian's organ. I let the pressure go in and out till white translucent fluid surfaced.

My body arches forward in pleasure. Every nerve in my body tingles with electricity.

Sebastian lays me down. I follow without any word except the moans that I can't keep within.

Intrusion... welcomed intrusion... to my rear sensitive part. Yes, keep up the pace...

Things are moving too fast...

Intertwined hands... holds so strong... kisses being showered. And the musical pace...

"Did you expect me to give you what you want, Bochchan?"

The tone... it is not my Sebastian.

I look down... the eyes... are glowing...

Going far... no, stop... Sebastian... STOP...

I am running... again... in the darkness...

I see light ahead... I run faster... What am I searching?

I don't know... the light is closer... heat is closer...

Fire...

Bright red and orange flames...leaping up at me... puling me...

No, leave me... I don't want to go...

My skin is burning... hands made of fire pulling me inside the dancing flames...

"SEBASTIAN" I call out...

Skin turning to ash... my legs are gone... No... stop the pain...

"SEBAAASTIAN"

I am dying... The contract... broken...

One last cry...

"SEBASTIAN"

Cold... ice cold... yes.. the pain replaced by soothing coolness...

"Do you feel better, Bochchan?"

My eyes snap open.

Dream... It was just a dream...

Sebastian kneels before me, running ice cubes on a red blistered finger. I look around with a burnt fabric smell in my nose. Smoke rises from the half ruined room. I might have knocked down the candle while I'd fallen asleep on my desk...

What do I feel? Is it disappointment?

Maybe yes...

After all my desire still lies unfulfilled...


End file.
